Toxicity
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Continuación de Malos Pensamientos. Dib se ha tragado la sonda comecerebros y su vida peligra. Gaz es la unica que puede ayudarlo...pero a ella la vida de Dib le importa un comino. One Shot


Dead Promises:

Gaz caminaba por los pasillos, sin pensar en nada interesante, hacia el comedor del colegio. Era día de maíz con mayonesa, y francamente no tenía el más mínimo apuro por llegar antes de que los demás estudiantes se lo acabaran todo.

Al llegar al comedor vio a su hermano sentado en una de las largas mesas, solo como de costumbre. De mala gana se sentó junto a él y sacó su Game Slave.

Dib estaba muy silencioso. Devoraba su maíz casi sin ver lo que comía, sumido en sus pensamientos. Así había estado todo el día, desde el momento en que Gaz le había gritado a la cara que al mundo él y los aliens le importaban un rábano.

En la otra punta del salón comedor, Zim observaba a su archienemigo humano, poniendo cara de estarse imaginando el recorrido que estaría haciendo en esos momentos la sonda por el cuerpo de Dib. Más el aspecto decaído del humano, sumado al hecho de que no estaba revisando la comida antes de comérsela como venía haciendo desde hace tres meses, comenzaba a inquietarlo un poco.

En efecto Dib estaba con un ataque grave de depresión, pero la depresión se le pasó más o menos al tercer manzanazo que recibió por parte de Zim. Y, poniendo como de costumbre cara de héroe de telenovela (la cual por cierto no le quedaba nada bien), se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia Zim.

El alumnado, al verse venir una nueva y tonta pelea entre esos dos (las cuales en un lugar como el comedor solían acabar en guerra de comida), se alejaron sensatamente, mientras que Gaz observaba todo desde la segura distancia de su asiento.

Dib llegó hasta donde estaba Zim y se irguió en toda su estatura de investigador paranormal de doce años.

-Zim…-dijo, aunque sin saber bien lo que iba a decir.

Zim se le quedó mirando fijamente, esperándose la próxima jugada del humano

-¡Zim, tus trucos no me engañan!-dijo Dib, optando por comenzar con la misma perorata de siempre-¡Tarde o temprano acabaré encontrando esa sonda, y créeme que cuando eso pase vas a desear no haberte metido conmigo!-

Zim lo miró burlonamente, hundiendo la cuchara en el asqueroso brebaje que había en su palto y aguantándose como pudo la risa.

-Yo creo que no-dijo metiéndose distraídamente la cuchara en la boca y escupiendo con asco cuando percibió el horrible sabor.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, si se puede saber?-preguntó el humano, limpiándose con fastidio las partículas del brebaje que Zim le había escupido por toda la gabardina.

-La sonda ya te la puse en tu desayuno de la mañana-alegó el irken, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y mirando a Dib malvadamente-En estos momentos está en alguna parte de tu esófago, abriéndose paso hacia tu cerebro…

El rostro de Dib pasó de ser color piel a blanco inmaculado con la misma velocidad de las luces del semáforo. Se agarró la garganta, aterrado, y se acercó tambaleándose a su hermana; mientras Zim desde su asiento, lanzaba su típica risa malvada entre comillas y se atragantaba al final.

Dib miraba aterrado a Gaz, mientras sentía como algo similar a un escarabajo subía por su esófago con intuido rumbo a su encéfalo.

-Gaz…-masculló, casi sin poder hablar a causa de la cosa que le tapujoneaba por dentro la garganta-Gaz, ayúdame…Esto…me está ahogando…Voy a…morir…

Gaz no despegó la vista de su Game Slave. Ganarle al cerdo zombi mutante vampiro era mucho más importante para ella que salvarle la vida a su tonto hermano.

-Ahora no me molestes, Dib, estoy concentrada- dijo, cortante, mientras sus dedos se movían con suma agilidad por el tablero de juego.

Dib cayó de bruces, agarrándose desesperadamente la garganta con las manos, sellándola casi, intentando evitar que la sonda llegara a destino. Sus ojos, cegados casi por el dolor, comenzaban a lagrimear solos…

_NOW, WHAT DO YOU OWN THE WORLD?  
HOW DO YOU OWN DISORDER, DISORDER  
NOW SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE SACRED SILENCE  
SACRED SILENCE AND SLEEP  
SOMEWHERE, BETWEEN THE SACRED SILENCE AND SLEEP  
DISORDER, DISORDER, DISORDER…_

Zim, desde su asiento, observaba las patéticas maniobras del humano con la victoria brillándole en los ojos. Saboreando por adelantado el glorioso néctar del triunfo se puso de pie, trepó a la mesa y con grandes aspavientos comenzó a reírse y burlarse de su archienemigo, llamando así la atención del resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Dib jadeó exasperado. Sabía que a su hermana no le importaba verlo morir, y que no lo ayudaría a menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

Una buena razón…

-Gaz-dijo, haciendo acopio del último hálito de voz que le quedaba-Gaz…si muero

porque no me ayudaste…papá te va a regañar…

Gaz miró a su hermano con mucho fastidio, mientras ponía pausa a su juego.

ODIABA que Dib tuviera razón.

Bajando de su silla de mala gana Gaz se posicionó detrás de su hermano, que agonizaba penosamente tendido sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Una vez allí levantó un pie y le propinó a Dib una buena patada justo entre ambos omóplatos.

Dib tosió y jadeó con fuerza, y luego de un par de arcadas escupió la bolita de metal titilante que pataleaba como una garrapata arrancada del pelaje de algún animal.

Una vez que se pudo recuperar se puso torpemente de pie, levantando triunfante la cosita y mirando fijamente a Zim. El irken lo miraba con la ira escapándole por los ojos, y apretaba tanto su cuchara que parecía que la iba a romper en cualquier instante.

Dib levantó el bichejo del suelo y miró a Zim triunfante.

-Te dije…-Dib jadeaba por la falta de aliento, mientras que con sus dedos aplastaba a la sonda- Te dije que conmigo jamás podrías…

Zim lanzó su tan conocido "¡NOOOOOO!" dramático, prolongado y estridente, mientras el resto del alumnado seguía con sus asuntos luego de haber visto fracasar otro intento del irken de acabar con su Némesis humano. Dib se reía de forma maquiavélica, como tantas otras veces antes, luego de haber hecho caer lo que él creía era la más grande arma del imperio irken: Zim.

Gaz, harta ya de todo aquel griterío que Dib y Zim estaban armando entre los dos solos se marchó del comedor con su Game Slave, no sin antes propinarle a su hermano un fuerte puntapié en las canillas, en agradecimiento por haberle arruinado lo que quedaba del almuerzo.

Mientras oía los gritos de dolor de su hermano en el comedor gaz se alejó por el pasillo, carburando en su cabeza cosas que sólo ella se atrevía a pensar y decidiendo que, si Dib insistía en ser tan latoso, rarito y horrible, no sería precisamente Zim quien acabaría con él….


End file.
